1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device, and more particularly to feeding device for a table saw. The feeding device of the present invention can be used to a long distance cutting.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional feeding device for a table saw comprises a moving seat slidably mounted on one side of a worktable of the table saw. A graduation plate is partially rotatably mounted to the moving seat and a pushing rod laterally extends from the graduation plate for abutting against a datum of a workpiece. A threaded rod upwards extends from the moving seat and penetrates through the graduation plate. A nut is screwed onto the threaded rod to hold the graduation plate in place after adjusting an operating angle.
However, the adjusting range of the graduation plate on the conventional feeding device for a table saw is smaller than 180 degrees. Consequently, the conventional feeding device for a table saw is useless when the workpiece is greater than the distance between the pushing rod and the saw blade. Furthermore, the quality of cutting cannot be effectively controlled when the nut is loosened from the threaded rod due to a vibration of the table saw during operating. Consequently, the conventional feeding device for a table saw in accordance with the prior art needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional feeding device for a table saw.